Locked In A House
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: This is what would happen if Saiyans, Androids, Sailor Senshi, and Starlights were traped in a house with no way out. ON HOLD!
1. Notes

This is my first fanfic ever. Please be nice and help me   
get ideas for what they'er going to do. 


	2. Chapter 1

  
Locked In A House  
  
  
  
Vegeta: How did I get here!? And who are all of you!?  
  
Vegeta was very upset at the moment. He had been training in the gravity room one minute, and the next he was in a room with ten girls in mini-skirts, three strange boys, along with a few of the z-fighters.  
  
Nick: My name is Nick Carter, and this is my little brother, Aaron Carter.  
  
18: Who's the freak with the sunglasses?  
  
Nick looked to were she was pointing.  
  
Nick: That's my friend A.J.  
  
17: Why is he wearing singlasses inside?  
  
A.J.: Because I want to.  
  
17: Why?  
  
A.J.: I felt like it. Ok?  
  
17 and A.J. looked as if they were about ready to kill each other. (A/N 17 could kill A.J. without even trying.)  
  
Minako: Hey, calm down you two. We don't want a fight going on.  
  
Makoto: He looks like my old boyfriend! She was looking at 17 with hearts in her eyes.  
  
17 blushed lightly and looks away.  
  
Everyone else looks at the nine girls in mini-skirts.  
  
18: Who are you?  
  
Minako: I'm Minako Aino a.k.a. Sailor Venus or Sailor V! The sailor senshi of love! And theses are my friends!  
  
Bunny: My name is Usagi Tsukino a.k.a. Sailor Moon! The sailor senshi of justice. But you can call me Bunny!  
  
Makoto: I'm Makoto Kino a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter! The sailor senshi of thunder! But you can call me Mako-chan. She's *still* looking at 17.  
  
17 backed away slowly looking a little scared.   
  
Ami: My name is Ami Mizuno a.k.a. Sailor Mercury. The sailor senshi of ice. She looked at the scared face of 17 with Makoto *still* staring at him. Don't mind her. She dose this every time she sees a cute guy.  
  
17 looked around the room to find someone else for her to flirt with. Then he found someone and got an idea.  
  
17: So, you like cute guys?Makoto nods her head. Well then, look over there.  
  
Makoto looks where 17 is pointing and sees two cute guys standing all alone.   
  
Makoto: Wow! They look like my old boyfriends too!  
  
Minako and Bunny also look to where 17 is pointing.  
  
Minako & Bunny: NO WAY MAKOTO!!! THEIR OURS!!!   
  
All three girls tried to rush over to the two *very* frightend saiyan boys. (A/N Who are thinking of how they are going to kill android 17 for doing this to them.) By the names of Trunks and Goten. But the girls are stoped by Haruka, Michiru, and Chibi-Uas.  
  
Haruka: I don't think that you need to frighten these boys anymore than they already are.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Bunny, I like my *curent* dad. Bunny looked confused. You know collage student, black hair, black eyes? Bunny still looked confused. Mamoru Chiba? Mamo-chan? You *do* remember, don't you?  
(A/N A few minutes later.)  
Bunny: Oh! Mamo-chan! Now I remember! Thanks for reminding me Chibi-Usa! 'Yeah right! More like thanks ruining my fun!' I almost forgot!  
  
Vegeta: WOULD YOU JUST TELL US WHO YOU ARE ALREADY!!!! At this point Vegeta was waiting for one more person to make him mad for him to have an excuse for killing everyone.  
  
Rei: I'm Rei Hino a.k.a. Sailor Mars the sailor senshi of fire!  
  
Chibi-Usa: I'm Chibi-Usa Tsukino a.k.a Sailor Mini Moon the sailor senshi from the futrue!   
  
Haruka: I'm Haruka a.k.a. Sailor Uranus the sailor senshi of the sky.  
  
Michiru: I'm Michiru a.k.a. Sailor Neptune the sailor senshi of water.  
  
Setsuna: I'm Setsuna a.k.a. Sailor Pluto the sailor senshi of Time.  
  
Hotaru: I'm Hotaru Tomoe a.k.a Sailor Saturn the sailor senshi of destruction.  
  
Michiru: Who are all of you?  
  
Goku: I'm Son Goku!  
  
Gohan: I'm Goku's oldest son. My name is Gohan.  
  
Goten: I'm Gohan's little brother, Goten.   
  
Trunks: I'm Trunks Breifs! And this is my dad! His name is Vegeta! Trunks looked up at his father and noticed how mad he was. Just to be safe, don't make him mad. He looked at his father once again. In fact, don't even talk to him unless you have a death wish.  
  
17: I'm Android 17. Everyone looks at him like he's weird. Don't ask.  
  
18: I'm Android 18! I'm 17's twin sister!  
  
Trunks: Now that we all know each other, what are we going to do?   



	3. Chapter 2

Locked In A House  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters in this story. If I did then   
Mamoru would die.  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story.And please   
do not flame me.   
This is my first fanfic ever and it isn't my fault if it's not very good.  
  
----Ages----  
  
Inners-18  
  
Chibi-Usa-14  
  
Haruka-20  
  
Michiru-19  
  
Setsuna-very old   
  
Hotaru-16  
  
Goku and Vegeta-old  
  
Gohan-27  
  
Goten-16  
  
Trunks-17  
  
  
Notes:  
  
.... actions  
(....) what I have to say  
"...." talking   
'....' thoughts  
  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
---Last time---  
  
Trunks: Now that we all know each other, what are we going to do?  
  
---Now---  
  
Chibi-Usa: I think that we should split up into groups of two and check   
this place out.  
  
18: Ok. So, who gose with who?  
  
Gohan: I'll go with Goten.  
  
Goku: Fine. Then I'll go with Vegeta.  
  
Haruka: I'm going with Michiru.  
  
Chibi-Usa: I'm going with Setsuna.  
  
Bunny: I'll go with Minako then.  
  
Makoto: I'll go with you. She's staring at 17 again.  
  
18 watched her twin brother back away in fear.  
  
18: Sorry. You can't.  
  
Makoto:She looked at 18 and tears started to form in her eyes. Why not?  
  
18: Because I'm going with him.  
  
Mikoto: Fine! Your mean! I'll go with Rei then!  
  
17: Thanks sis.  
  
18: No problem. But there's a catch.  
  
17: What?  
  
18: When we get back you have to watch Marron while me and Krillin go to   
the movies.  
  
17: Do I have a choice?  
  
18: Yeah. It's that or walking around with Makoto atached to your arm.  
  
17: 'Some choice!' I'll take my chances with Marron.  
  
Nick: I'll go with A.J.  
  
Aaron: Who will I go with then?  
  
Ami: I'll go with you.  
  
Aaron: Ok. Thanks Ami.  
  
Ami: You're welcome Aaron.  
  
Trunks and Hotaru: What about us!?   
  
Goku: Looks like you two are stuck going with each other.  
  
Trunks: I don't have a problem with that.  
  
Hotaru: Okay.  
  
Haruka: Alright. Now that that's settled, we split up and we meet back   
here in one hour.  
  
All (Except Vegeta): Okay  
  
Vegeta: If anyone finds a way out of this place tell me. Or else.  
  
Haruka: Or else what?  
  
Vegeta: Or else you die.  
  
Haruka: I'd like to see you try shorty.  
  
Vegeta: That's it!! You are going to die a slow and painful death!!  
  
Haruka: You want to fight me! Alright then! Bring it on!  
  
Vegeta and Haruka were about to attack each other, but Goku and Michiru held   
them back.  
  
Goku: Vegeta! Don't even *think* about killing her!!  
  
Vegeta: You're not the boss of me! Why should I listen to you!  
  
Goku: Because, if you kill her I'll tell Bulma and she'll have you sleeping   
on the couch for a month.  
  
Vegeta: He turned around and looked at Goku. You wouldn't!  
  
Goku: Try me.  
  
Michiru: Haruka, please don't fight with him. You might get hurt. And he's   
not worth it.  
  
Haruka: Ok. If you say so.  
  
Vegeta and Haruka: They looked at each other, then turned their backs to   
each other with their   
arms folded. You're not worth my time!!!  
  
Goten: Ok, now that everyone's done fighting, let's go!  
  
Then they all left the room in diferent directions.  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please review! Also   
I'm thinking of writing a Sailor Moon fan fiction about five new girls   
called the Star Senshi, but I'm not sure if I should.   
Please tell me what you think.  
*~Android18~*  
  



End file.
